School's Short Stories
by Sumeragi Shoko
Summary: Drabble nggak jelas, Naruto X BLEACH X Ouran Koukou. Read, please... .
1. Chapter 1

S3, Greeting.

*ledakin petasan*

Shoko : Kore wa! Kore wa! Fanfic ke empat!!!*dance*

Kaoru dan Hikaru : Yang sebelumnya ditinggalkan?

Shoko : *mojok* Un, tiba-tiba mati ide bikin kelanjutan tiga fanfic sebelumnya.

Honey : Sho-chan! Kita jadi kan main di fanfic Sho-chan??

Shoko : Sip!*ngancungin jempol*

Naruto : Crossover, ya? Kenapa ditaruh di fandom ini?*mendelik*

Shoko : *manyun* Habis, kalo ditaruh di fandom crossover, nggak ada yang baca. Fanfic kan tujuannya untuk menghibur pembaca, kalo nggak ada yang baca kan percuma? Lagian nggak ada fandom buat crossover sampai tiga fandom gini!

Ichigo : Eh, gajinya gede, nggak? Susah, loh! Pergi dari Las Noches!

Shoko : Kalian nggak digaji, kok!*senyum innocent*

Semua : *ngejar-gejar author sambil bawa dinamit*

Shoko : Minna!! Selamat menikmati hidangan fanfic yang telah disajikan!!!*kabur*

* * *

School's Short Stories.

by Sumeragi Shoko

Rating : T

Genre : Humor/Friendship

Disclamer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, BLEACH by Kubo Tite, Ouran Koukou Host Club by Hatori Bisuko

Kesamaan cerita, karakter, dan tempat, semata-mata tidak disengaja*berkata ala sinetron*

Warning : Crossover(I'm sorry, I not put it in right place.), OOC.

------o------

* * *

S3, Triple Punch.

Selamat datang di Konoha High School, sebuah sekolah tidak jelas, berada di puncak gunung, makan tempat, dan merupakan tanah bekas kuburan umum. Tapi oh tetapi, sekolah ini merupakan sekolah termahal didunia, didalamnya benar-benar megah dengan tiga tema bangunan : Eropa, Jepang, Indonesia. Bagunan ala Eropa benar-benar elit. Bangunan ala Jepang sederhana, namun luas. Bangunan ala Indonesia menyerupai candi Borobudur, besar, tinggi, bikin takut turun.

Untuk masuk ke sekolah ini, guru dan siswa melakukan tiga tahapan. Pertama, tes sepuluh ribu soal pilihan ganda, seratus isian, dan essay dua ribu kata. Setelah lolos, tes kedua yaitu latihan militer selama seminggu. Barulah tes ketiga, yang katanya paling susah, menghafal denah sekolah seluas 10.000 hektar dalam semalam. Setelah ketiga tes itu lulus, baru dia resmi menjadi bagian dari sekolah.

Mungkin karena itu, penghuni sekolah ini pada error semua. Semua isi otak mereka terkuras untuk tes. Sungguh mengenaskan. Siapa kepala sekolahnya? Ada tiga orang. Jiraiya, Orochimaru, dan Tsunade. Heran, sekolah apa yang kepala sekolahnya sampai tiga?

* * *

S3, 12 hours of my life, so cruel

" Sakura-chan!! Pengumuman kelas sudah dibagi! Ayo lihat!" ajak Rukia.

Sakura dan Rukia lalu mencari-cari nama mereka di papan pengumuman yang tersebar di 666 tempat di seluruh sekolah(created by Orochi-sensei).

" Ah!! Kita sekelas, Sakura-chan!!!" Rukia meluk-meluk Sakura sambil menunjuk nama mereka.

Kelas A : - Fujioka Haruhi

- Hitachiin Hikaru

- Hitachiin Kaoru

- Kuchiki Rukia

- Haruno Sakura

- Uchiha Sasuke

- Abarai Renji

" Yeah!!! Sekelas dengan Sasuke!" Sakura mengepalkan tinjunya.

" Hikaru, kita sekelas..." Kaoru menatap adiknya sambil menangis haru.

" Kita memang tidak terpisahkan..." kata Hikaru.

" Hikaru..."

" Kaoru..."

Dan mereka berdua mulai melakukan adegan homo

" Yaik!!! Hentikan adegan homo itu!!!" Haruhi menendang dua saudara kembar itu.

" Sas, kalo mereka baru gitu aja udah dianiaya begitu, gimana kita, Sas?" Naruto berbisik sambil sweatdrop.

" Jangan dibayangin deh, Nar..." Sasuke ikutan sweatdrop.

" Uh... Kenapa juga aku harus sekelas denganmu, Renji!"

" Siapa juga yang mau sama kamu, chibi!"

" Chibi ja nai!!"

" Ih, sayang banget loh... Kamu nggak sekelas dengan Ichigo. Tuh lihat, dia bisa ber-yaoi ria dengan Toushiro..." Renji nunjuk-nunjuk Ichigo dan Toushiro.

" I...CHI...GO....!!!!" Rukia menghampiri mereka dan melemparnya ke atap. Toushiro sweatdrop.

" Sas, hati-hati ya..." Naruto menepuk-nepuk pundak semenya.

' Oh... Inikah teman sekelasku??' batinya.

* * *

S3, Ino's Paradise

" Ino... Aku sekelas loh sama Sasuke..." goda Sakura.

" Bodo! Coba lihat dong! Ino ini sekelas dengan siapa!!?" Ino tersenyum evil memandangi namanya.

Kelas C : - Yamanaka Ino

- Suo Tamaki

- Hitsugaya Toushiro

- Hisagi Shuuhei

- Ishida Uryuu

- Otori Kyoya

- Akasuna no Sasori

Sakura down, nyawanya lepas.

" Marah? Fufufu. Sementara kau harus berbagi dengan siswi lain, aku dikelilingi 6 pria tampan, ne? Fufufu..." Ino tertawa puas.

" Permisi..." Kenpachi-sensei datang membawa lembaran kertas yang sudah diberi lem. Dia lalu mengganti nama Yamanaka Ino dengan nama murid lain.

" Loh? Kenapa diganti, sensei??" protes Ino.

" Kau sebenarnya di kelas lain.." Kenpachi-sensei menunjuk-nunjuk.

Kelas B : - Yamanaka Ino

- Rock Lee

- Tobi

- Aburame Shino

- Ayagesawa Yumichika

- Tetsuzaemon Iba

- Shiba Ganjyu

" Fufufu... Kau dikeliling cowok ya, Ino??" Sakura tertawa puas.

" Hiksu... My paradise..." Ino menangis lebay.

* * *

S3, Kakashi-sensei Big Secret

" Baiklah, untuk pertemuan pertama di kelas C ini, aku sebagai wali kelas sekaligus guru matematika merangkap jadi guru pengembangan diri, akan memulai pelajaran pertama kita dengan pelajaran pengembangan diri. Nah, kalian sebagai remaja-remaja yang memiliki masa depan yang cerah, harus selalu menjaga iman dan pergaulan. Seperti, beribadah yang rajin! Jangan malas-malasan! Jangan baca yang porno-porno! Memakai narkoba, dsb," kata Kakashi-sensei.

" Buku porno? Memang ada yang jual, sensei?? Bentuknya seperti apa??" tanya Ichigo(pengganti Ino, red).

" Yah, pokoknya tidak boleh, lah!" tanpa sengaja Kakashi-sensei menyenggol tumpukan buku-bukunya. Salah satunya...

" Icha-icha paradise??" Tamaki mendelik.

" Ternyata sensei suka baca begituan, ya?" kata Toushiro.

" Ho..." koor yang lain sambil menatap Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi-sensei sweatdrop.

" Nggak apa-apa kalau sudah dewasa... Baiklah! Kita langsung ke pelajaran matematika, " Kakashi-sensei mengalihkan pembicaraan.

* * *

S3, Eskul

" Kuz! Bantuin dong! Masa dari tadi aku terus yang koar-koar cari anggota buat eskul yakyu(baseball, red)?" Deidara berkacak pinggang.

" Ih, Dei aja! Kuzu lagi sibuk menghitung berapa pemasukan yang kita dapat tiap satu orang yang ikut. Makanya! Kerja ang bener biar banyak yang ikut!" kata Kakuzu.

" Eh? Klub yakyu, ya?" Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Naruto mendatangi Deidara dkk.

" Mau ikut??"

" Hiiiy!!! MAMAAA!!!!" mereka bertiga kabur.

" Loh? Kok kabur?"

" PEIN!!! Udah dibilang, jangan nampakin muka didepan customer! Pake puppy eyes segala!" Kakuzu sewot. Deidara ayan, kecapekan dari tadi koar-koar, begitu ada yang minat, nggak jadi gara-gara ngelihat muka Pein

" Hiks... Jangan salahkan daku... Salahkan piercing-piercing ini!!!" Pein nangis-nangis, merasa disalahkan(padahal memang salahnya).

* * *

S3, Antara Sasori, Toushiro, dan Mitsukuni

" Uh... Kenapa sih mereka bertiga selalu dikerumuni cewek?" Ikkaku memakan mi goreng pakai petenya sambil memandang meja didepan mereka.

" Cewek pedo tepatnya," Shikamaru membenarkan.

" Kenapa pedo?" tanya Kankuro

" Karena ada tiga alasan! One, Sasori is chibi. Two, Toushiro is chibi. Three, Honey is chibi," kata Shikamaru.

" Intinya mereka bertiga chibi, nanas!" koor Ikkaku dan Kankuro

" Berarti kita harus jadi chibi biar cewek nempel dengan kita? Begitu??" pikir Ikkaku.

" Kalau Ikkaku chibi ntar dikira tuyul, lagi!" kata Kankuro yang langsung dapan lemparan cabe rawit.

" Jadi, apa sih yang membuat cewek-cewek(pedo) itu nggak nempel sama kita??" kata Ikkaku.

Jawabannya, kalian itu kebalikan dari chibi.

* * *

S3, Antara Rukia, Haruhi, dan Sakura

" Rukia? Nggak salah pakai rok? Bukannya pakai celana??" sindir Renji.

" Urusai! Mau dapet bogem mentah??" Rukia mengepalkan tinjunya. Renji kabur.

" Hua!! Mommy!!! Haruhi pakai rok!!!" Tamaki narik-narik baju Kyoya.

" Apaan, sih. Nggak jelas," kata Kyoya.

" Pakai seragam cowok salah! Seragam cewek salah! Maunya apa??" Haruhi berkacak pinggang.

" Seragam cewek, lah!!!" Tamaki, Kaoru, dan Hikaru megacungkan jempol mereka.

" Sakura..." panggil Sasuke.

" Hn?" Sakura menoleh, Sasuke ternyata melihat ke arah lain.

" Mending kau pakai seragam cowok saja," kata Sasuke tanpa menoleh. Sakura memandangi dirinya.

" Loh? Kenapa aku salah pakai rok SD??" Sakura memadang rok-nya yang super duper mini itu.

" Oh... Kirain, syukurlah. Mataku tidak ternoda..." Sasuke menghela nafas lega.

" Sakura!!! Gomen!!! Rok-mu terpotong 5 cm!!!" tiba-tiba ibu Sakura datang sambil memperlihatkan rok Sakura yang terpotong 5 cm.

" Okaa-san? Ini kan rok yang seharusnya kupakai??" Sakura menatap roknya.

Sasuke down ' Oh... Mataku yang suci...' batinnya.

* * *

S3, Ishida Uryuu

" Sasuke!!" kata Naruto.

" Sai! Lihat dong baik-baik!!" kata Gaara.

" Lihat sifatnya, dong! Kyoya, tauk!!" kata Neji.

Uryuu, Sai, Sasuke, dan Kyoya menghampiri mereka bertiga.

" Kenapa, nih? Pada ngeributin apaan??" tanya Uryuu.

" Lagi membahas soal : 'Ishida Uryuu itu mirip siapa?'. Menurutku sih mirip Sasuke! Sama-sama berkepribadian sempit!" kata Naruto.

" Nggak! Mirip Sai! Lihat dong rambutnya yang nggak jelas itu!!!" kata Gaara sambil menunjuk Sai.

" Ck...ck... Sekali Kyoya tetap Kyoya. Sama-sama kacamata, muka rentenir-seperti Kuzu senpai-, jelas lah mereka berdua mirip!" kata Neji.

" Sasuke!"

" Sai!"

" Kyoya!!"

Mereka bertiga kembali ribut.

" Tidakkah mereka pikir kata-kata mereka menyakitkan?" Ishida memandang mereka sambil sweatdrop, dibarengi anggukan tiga orang lain.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Gaje! Tapi ini tiba-tiba terlintas di otak saat sedang dtidak ada ide buat melanjutkan fanfic-fanfic lain.

Mind to review?

Sumeragi Shoko.


	2. Chapter 2

School's Short Stories.

by Sumeragi Shoko

Rating : T

Genre : Humor/Friendship

Disclamer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, BLEACH by Kubo Tite, Ouran Koukou Host Club by Hatori Bisuko

Kesamaan cerita, karakter, dan tempat, semata-mata tidak disengaja*berkata ala sinetron*

Warning : Crossover(I'm sorry, I not put it in right place.), OOC.

------o------

* * *

S3, Punya siapa?

" Pasti punya Sasuke...-sering lihat di kamarnya berserakan-" kata Naruto yakin.  
" Enak aja! Aku nggak pernah pakai yang beginian tauk!-salah lihat kali, orang aku pakai yang motif cek-" kata Sasuke.  
" Pasti punya Sakura!" tuduh Ichigo.  
" Aku nggak punya yang model begini!!" protes Sakura.  
" Memang punyamu seperti apa?" tanya Gaara.  
" Polkadot!"  
Tiba-tiba, Toushiro datang. " Ngeributin apaan?" tanyanya. Naruto lalu memperlihatkan (maaf), underwear pink penuh renda dengan gambar teddy bear.  
" Toushiro tahu ini punya siapa?" tanya Sakura.  
" Nggak tuh. Lagian ngapain sih ribut soal underwear? Udah sana! Kembali ke asrama masing-masing! Hus! Hus!" Toushiro mengusir mereka.

Setelah mereka pergi...  
" Uh, kenapa coba underwearku ada disini?-nyolong darimana, sih?-" Toushiro memungut underwearnya.

* * *

S3, Sasori's Perfect Plan

" Ah!!! Haruhi pakai seragam cowok lagi!!!" Tamaki berteriak sejdi-jadinya sampai semua kaca dikelasnya pecah.  
" Gara-gara kalian ribut soal seragam, sih. Dia jadi malas pakai seragam cewek-sepertinya dia menikmati jadi cowok-," kata Ichigo.  
" Hue!!! Daddy wanna see!!! Haruhi in girl's uniform!!!" Tamaki mengeliat-geliat tidak jelas.  
" Ho... Sepertinya ada masalah, mau kubantu??" tawar Sasori.  
" Memang mahluk chibi sepertimu bisa!?"  
BUAK! Sasori menendang Tamaki.  
" Pokoknya supaya Haruhi pakai seragam cewek, kan?" Sasori tersenyum innocent.

Jam istirahat.  
" Haruhi!!!" Sasori berjalan mendekati Haruhi.  
" Sasori?"  
" Haruhi, mau dengar lagu terbaru kami?-kami dari kelas C sebenarnya membentuk grup band-" Sasori menyodorkan MP3. Haruhi dengan polos menerimanya dan mulai mendengarkan. Beberapa detik kemudian, mukanya langsung berubah jadi pucat.  
" Yamette yo, Sasori..."  
" Hm, ada syaratnya!" Sasori ngedip.

Besok harinya,  
" Akhirnya, Haruhi kembali memakai seragam cewek. Kau bujuk dia dengan apa?" tanya Kyoya.  
" Gampang, kuperdengarkan suara-suara petir. Dia langsung K.O. dan mematuhi apa yang kuminta. Hahahahaha!!!" Sasori tertawa nista.

* * *

S3, Hinata's Love Letter

Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau Hyuuga Hinata menyukai Uzumaki Naruto-bodohnya, Naruto tidak tahu itu.-

Di kantin.  
" Hinata, kau tidak boleh begini terus! Kau harus mengutarakan perasaanmu padanya!" kata Rangiku.  
" Aku... malu..." kata Hinata.  
" Kalau begitu, tulis surat cinta saja!" usul Ino.

Besok paginya, Hinata menaruh surat cinta sepanjang 4 lembar yang ia tulis semalaman di locker Naruto. Begitu jam sekolah berakhir...

" Na... Naruto-kun? Di...dia membaca suratnya??" Hinata mengintip dari kejauhan.

15 menit kemudian.

" Sepertinya dia sudah selesai membaca. Eh?? Dibaca ulang??" Hinata kaget melihat Naruto membaca ulang surat cintanya. Samar-samar, terdengar suara Naruto.

" Siapa yang menulis surat cinta ini?-manis, sih kata-katanya. Tapi tidak ada namanya-"

" NO!! Aku lupa menulis namaku!!!!"

* * *

S3, Siapa pengirimnya?

' Tulisan Hinata...' Naruto memadang surat cinta ditangannya. Dia terdiam, lalu menoleh. Tanpa sengaja dia melihat Hinata. Hinata blush. Naruto menghampirinya sambil nyengir.  
" Good job, Hinata!!"  
" Na... Naruto-kun??" lima detik kemudian, Hinata pingsan.

Sementara Naruto...  
" Baik sekali Hinata, mau menuliskan surat cinta temannya. Dia benar-benar sekretaris yang baik. Tapi, siapa sebenarnya teman Hinata yang suka padaku?" gumam Naruto.

* * *

S3, Rukia and Hinata (in Hinamori's Eyes)

Aku punya dua teman, namanya Rukia Kuchiki dan Hinata Hyuuga. Menurutku, mereka berdua mirip, sama-sama menyukai cowok berambut landak berwarna ngejreng.  
Mereka berdua adalah dua orang yang paling tidak bisa mengutarakan cinta mereka. Seperti Rukia yang cemburuan dan sering kali melakukan KDLS (Kekerasan Dalam Lingkungan Sekolah) pada Ichigo sehingga menimbulkan kesan Rukia benci Ichigo. Atau Hinata yang selalu pingsan setiap dekat dengan Naruto(bagaimana kalau mereka nanti pacaran)

" Hinamori, sedang apa kau didepan monitor?" Toushiro tiba-tiba muncul.  
Ugh! Shiro-kun. Baiklah, aku permisi dulu. Shiro-kun sudah datang. Ja!

This is what we called love journey

* * *

S3, Yaoi dan Yuri (by Kakashi Hatake-sensei)

" Baiklah, sensei cukupkan sampai disini," kata Kakashi-sensei.  
" Duh... Sungguh pelajaran yang melelahkan..." Toushiro mengelap dahinya yang penuh keringat.  
" Jangan biarkan mukamu yang indah itu kotor oleh keringat," Ichigo memberikan saputangannya.  
" Arigatou..."  
" Ya,"  
" Ichigo, selama ada kau. Apapun akan kulewati..." Toushiro mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Ichigo. Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Toushiro.  
" Ya, akupun begitu..." Ichigo menjilat-jilat pipi Toushiro.

Sakura keluar dari perpustakaan sambil membawa setumpuk buku, karena tidak hati-hati, dia terpeleset kulit pisang dan nyaris jatuh.  
" Sakura, hati-hati!" Ino menahan tubuh Sakura dari belakang.  
" Thanks, Ino." Sakura tersenyum. Ino menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura dan memainkan jarinya di wajah Sakura.  
" Kau selalu cantik setiap kali tersenyum,"  
" Uh... Ini tempat umum, Ino..." Sakura blushing, tapi Ino malah mendekapnya lebih erat. Dan..

" NO!!!!" Kakashi-sensei terbangun dari nightmarenya.  
" Huff... Jangan sampai murid-muridku abnormal begitu..." Kakashi-sensei memijit dahinya.

* * *

S3, Class C's Perfect Band

" Murid-murid dari kelas C katanya bikin grup band, ya??"  
" Katanya mereka mau latihan, nonton yuk!"

**Music Room.**

Ichigo, Sasori, dan Tamaki sibuk mengecek gitar mereka. Ishida bermain-main dengan keyboardnya, Kyoya sibuk nulis lirik, Shuuhei gebuk-gebuk drum set, sementara Toushiro ngecek suara.

Para cewek sudah nggak sabar ingin melihat seperti apa mereka. Saat semua bersiap di posisi masing-masing, suasana menegang. Intronya bagus, semuanya tampak keren, Toushiro pun mulai bernyanyi...

**Sekian lama aku menunggu untuk kedatanganmu...**

GUBRAK!

* * *

Mind to review?

Sumeragi Shoko.


End file.
